


Unexpected Boldness

by Yelir61



Series: Karaoke? [2]
Category: Mahou Sensei Negima!
Genre: F/F, Love Hotels, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelir61/pseuds/Yelir61
Summary: Setsuna brings Konoka to what she thinks is a karaoke hotel. Konoka is surprisingly shy.
Relationships: Konoe Konoka/Sakurazaki Setsuna
Series: Karaoke? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854427
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Unexpected Boldness

“Here we are, Ojou-sama,” Setsuna said cheerfully. “The Naughty Kitten!”

Konoka’s grip on Setsuna’s arm, usually almost painfully tight, loosened. She stared, slack-jawed, up at the garishly bright building.

“Please, do not worry,” Setsuna reassured her. “I have saved up enough money for us to spend the night. We can take as much time as we like.”

Konoka turned her head to stare at Setsuna stupidly, before returning her attention to the building. “H-here?” she asked in disbelief.

“...Yes?” Setsuna said, puzzled at Konoka’s reaction. When Asuna has suggested taking her here after dinner, Setsuna had thought it seemed like a good idea. While she had never tried doing karaoke before, it seemed like the sort of thing Konoka might enjoy.

"Have you, perhaps, been here before?" Setsuna asked hesitantly. Come to think of it, she hadn't actually asked if Asuna had brought Konoka here before. She'd have to have gone with someone, after all, and they were close friends.

"Wha-" Konoka's head snapped away from the building to look at her. "No, of course not! I've never-I've never been somewhere like this."

"Oh good," Setsuna said in relief. "I haven't either. This will be my first time." She hesitated, before going on. "I'm glad it will be your first time too. I'm happy that we'll get to do this together."

Konoka stared at her, face completely red. Setsuna bit her lip, worried that she had been too forward. She had only spoken the truth, of course, but she had rarely seen her charge so flustered. Usually, it was the other way around. "I'm sorry if I have given offense," she said slowly. "We don't have to go in, if you do not wish to. We could simply return to the dorms."

Konoka shook her head violently. "No! No, I-I want to do it. I was just surprised, that's all." She visibly swallowed. "Honestly, I thought I would be the one dragging you here, not the other way around."

“Yes, well. I decided to try something outside of my comfort zone. I thought that you would enjoy this.”

Konoka’s blushed deepened, and Setsuna wondered if she had said something wrong. “I-I hope so! Do-do you want to go in?”

Setsuna smiled. “Let’s,” she said simply, offering Konoka her arm. The other girl took it shyly, and let her bodyguard guide her into the building.

On the elevator up, Setsuna studied Konoka curiously. She didn’t seem unhappy. Indeed, she kept shooting Setsuna tiny smiles that made the swordswoman’s heart jump. She just seemed...nervous. She couldn’t remember the last time she had seen her like this. And she spent a lot of time watching her. To keep her safe, of course! 

Setsuna allowed herself a tiny smile. Perhaps it was wrong, but she felt slightly...relieved that Konoka was nervous. Too often, she found herself panicking when her charge was overly-affectionate. When it came to her bodyguard, Konoka sometimes seemed to have no shame or sense of propriety. It had led to all sorts of misunderstandings. Even now, Asuna had referred to their dinner together as a “date.” Absurd! As if she would ever choose to weigh Konoka down with her ridiculous misplaced feelings. Even if she had such feelings (which she didn’t!) she would never be so foolish as to voice them. Sooner or later, Konoka would marry a fine, upstanding gentleman, and Setsuna would continue to serve her. It was inevitable.

But...that didn’t mean that she couldn’t be her friend. She had thought it had, for a long time. Being friends with Konoka would be an impediment to her duty to keep her safe, she had reasoned. All her stiff formality had really done was hurt Konoka with her perceived coldness. Having reaffirmed their friendship, Setsuna was not about to allow it to slip away again. So, doing something silly like karaoke was not improper. It was, in fact, an important bonding experience. Something to reassure Konoka that Setsuna was her friend, and not just her servant. There was nothing inherently wrong with her having some fun too.

Setsuna opened the door to the room and entered, eyes automatically scanning the inside for anything dangerous. It was more like a normal hotel room then she had expected, including a large bed and a bathroom. She relaxed slightly, waving for Konoka to join her.

Konoka didn’t immediately enter. “Uh,” she said nervously. “May-may I take a shower first? I’m sorry, I just-I think I’m a little sweaty.”

Setsuna studied her, frowning. “Of course,” she said, gesturing towards the bathroom. “I’ll get everything ready for when you are done.”

“R-ready?” Konoka asked with a squeak.

“Yes. All the equipment and such,” Setsuna said, turning her attention to the television. None of the microphones or remotes seemed to be out in the open. “Please, do not feel as though you must hurry. It may take me some time to set everything up. I will doubtlessly need to adjust and test everything.”

“T-test?” Konoka repeated faintly. “You-your going to test it by yourself?”

Setsuna turned to look at her with a warm smile. “Just to make sure it works. I promise, I won’t start without you.”

Konoka inhaled sharply. “How-why are you so calm?” she asked platively. “Aren’t you...nervous at all?”

Setsuna forced herself not to grin. Seeing the normally unflappable Konoka so embarrassed filled her with a strange sort of delight. Was this how Konoka felt when she teased her? No wonder she did it so often! “It’s a little embarrassing,” she admitted. “I wouldn’t want to do it in front of strangers. But I don’t mind if only you can see and hear me. These rooms are supposed to be soundproofed, so no one will know what we are doing.” The soundproofing certainly seemed to work. Setsuna hadn’t heard any music since they had entered.

“R-right,” Konoka said, closing her eyes. “You’re right, of course.” She took a few deep breaths, before opening her eyes and stepping into the room, letting the door swing closed behind her.

Setsuna couldn’t stop the small smile that crept onto her face. She hadn’t expected Konoka to be so shy about singing. If she had, she would probably never have suggested coming here to begin with. But now that they were here, the desire to tease Konoka further was almost irresistible. Perhaps that was not a proper feeling for a servant to have. But after so many years of torment, could she really be blamed for getting a little payback?

She glanced at the closet, an idea striking her. “If you are feeling sweaty, you probably shouldn’t change back into your clothes,” she said, trying to sound casual. “Shall I pick out something for you to wear?”

“What?” Konoka asked, confused, until she saw the open closet herself. She blushed deeply. “O-oh. Well, if you want,” she said shyly.

Setsuna smiled, rising to her feet. “Let me see,” she said, rifling through the clothes. She would probably feel worse about this if Konoka hadn’t done the exact same thing to her at Cinema Town. “How about this?” she offered, pulling out an outfit. It was covered in a garment bag labeled “cowgirl.” “It even comes with a hat,” she said cheerfully, taking it down from the shelf.

“Yeah. That could be fun,” Konoka said with a small smile.

Setsuna couldn't suppress a small giggle. The idea of her lady, dressed in jeans, a vest, and a cowboy hat...the picture was too funny. “You don’t really have to,” she said kindly. “I was just trying to make a joke. I hope that I have not offended you.”

Konoka shook her head. “No, of course not! But I think I will try it on. I can just take it off if I don’t like it. Or maybe,” she said slyly. “You can take it off of me.”

Setsuna made a choking noise. “Ojou-sama!” she said, shocked. Konoka giggled, before taking the hanger and closing the bathroom door.

Setsuna flopped back onto the bed, covering her eyes with one arm. Konoka had still managed to get her in the end. The idea of her striping off Konoka’s clothes...it was unthinkable! She shouldn’t be thinking about it! She definitely shouldn’t imagine Konoka being naked. Which she wasn’t! Even though Konoka was getting undressed just a few feet away....

Setsuna shook her head, sitting up. These were not thoughts that she could have. Being friends was one thing. Wanting anything more then that was out of the question. Fantasizing about things she couldn’t have wasn’t going to do her any good. She just needed to focus on making sure Konoka had a good time tonight.

She glanced at the bedside table. There was no sign of a remote. Just a few bottles of what looked like some sort of lotion, and a black cylinder case. Curious if it contained the television remote or a microphone, Setsuna twisted it open.

Only to be puzzled by what she found. Inside, enacted in a plastic wrapper, was what looked like a pink plastic wand. It almost looked like something that would come with a fairy costume, though it seemed a little too thick for that. Carefully tearing open the plastic, Setsuna turned it over in her hands, examining it carefully. Seeing a button near the base, she clicked it.

The wand began to vibrate in her hand, making a low buzzing noise. Setsuna dropped it in surprise, staring at it for a moment, before tentatively pressing the button again. After holding it down for a few seconds, it stopped.

Setsuna picked up the wand again, careful not to press the button. This almost certainly wasn’t a microphone, though she was at a loss for what else it might be. It probably wasn’t an accessory for one of the costumes in the closet; those had all been in with the clothing. Perhaps it was some sort of muscle massager? She carefully placed it on her calf, and switched it on again.

“Oh!” Setsuna cooed, closing her eyes. That did feel good! Though very different from the massages she had gotten in the past. She moved it up and down her leg, enjoying the strange sensation.

“How-how is it?” she heard Konoka asked tentatively

“Very nice,” Setusna answered without opening her eyes, she hadn’t even heard her open the bathroom door. “Would you like to try it, Ojou-sama?”

She heard Konoka let out a huff. “Really, Secchan?” she asked indignantly. “We’re about to have our first time, and you still won’t use my name?”

Setusuna chuckled, opening her eyes. “I’m sorry, Ko-” She stopped, her eyes widening upon catching sight of Konoka.

It seemed Konoka had indeed gotten dressed in the outfit she had picked out. But, aside from the hat, it wasn’t quite what Setsuna had imagined. Rather than jeans, Konoka was wearing the tiniest pair of denim shorts she had ever seen. And instead of a vest, she was instead wearing a flannel shirt that was tied into a knot just above her bare stomach. Setsuna gawped at the sight of her lady dressed in such a fashion. It felt as though her brain had shut off entirely.

Konoka fidgeted a little under her stare. “Um. I think it looks good,” she ventured. “Would you...want me to dress like this normally?”

The idea was enough to shock Setsuna back into action. “No!” she said frantically. “No! I-Ojou-sama, I am so sorry. I didn’t-I didn’t mean to make you wear something so-so disgraceful!”

Konoka giggled, relaxing a little upon seeing her Secchan in one of her usual panics. “I don’t know,” she said thoughtfully. “I think I like it! Maybe I should buy something like this.”

Setsuna shook her head frantically. “No! Ojou-sama, you can’t! Your honor-your father-you can’t let others see you dressed in such a way!”

“Ah,” Konoka said lightly. “So, you want to be the only one who sees me this way.”

“Yes,” Setsuna said in relief, before freezing. “I mean! No! That’s not-that’s not what I was trying to say!”

Konoka laughed. “It’s alright, Secchan,” she said fondly. “I promise not to wear this in public.”

Setsuna let out a deep breath. “Thank you,Ojou-sama,” she said, collapsing back onto the bed. Seeing Konoka dressed as some sort of...sexy cowgirl in private was hard enough on her heart. If she started going out like that regularly, Setsuna would surely die. “I’m sorry for forcing you to wear such a thing.”

Konoka clicked her tongue. “Oh, Secchan! I would wear anything that you wanted me to.” She paused, before her face twisted into an impish grin. “Even a wedding dress.”

Setsuna wheezed as if she’d been punched in the stomach. “Ojou-sama!”

She giggled again. “Sorry!” she said, not sounding at all apologetic. “But it's not that embarrassing, is it? I mean, considering what we’re about to do.”

Setsuna sat up with a sigh. “I think that is a lot more embarrassing,” she muttered, her cheeks bright red. Why did Konoka have to tease her so?

Konoka shook her head in amusement, before growing more serious. “Since I dressed up for you, can I ask you to do something?”

“Always,” Setsuna said promptly. She had expected that Konoka would want her to get dressed up as well. Hopefully, what she picked out for her wouldn’t be as revealing as the cowgirl outfit had been.

“Could you...get undressed?” Konoka asked, biting her lip.

“Wh-what?” Setsuna stammered.

“I...want to see you naked,” Konoka said in a firmer voice. “And use that on you.” She pointed at the pink massager.

“O-oh. Okay,” Setsuna said awkwardly. She’d been naked in front of Konoka before, though not under circumstances like these. Getting a massage from someone she was supposed to serve might be improper, but Setsuna couldn’t find it in her to deny Konoka much. She slowly began to get undressed, under the other girl’s watchful eye.

She watched Konoka pick up the massager, examining it much as she had. “Have you ever used one of those before, Ojou-sama?” she asked, undoing her wrappings.

Konoka jerked as if shocked by an electric current. “Um! No. I’ve just heard about them,” she admitted. “Sorry if I do something wrong! Please tell me if anything hurts. Don’t just stay quiet.”

“I won’t,” Setsuna promised. “Are you sure you want to do this before the singing, though?”

Konoka paused. “Singing?” she asked, puzzled.

“Yes,” Setsuna said, nodding. “You know, the karaoke. I haven’t found the microphones yet, but they should be around here somewhere.”

“Oh. I didn’t know this place had karaoke as well,” Konoka said contemplatively. “Well, maybe we can do that later.”

“Later?” Setsuna asked worriedly. “Are you no longer interested in doing karaoke?”

Konoka sighed. “Secchan, karaoke with you sounds like it could be a lot of fun. But right now, I am in a love hotel, with a very pretty, very naked girl in front of me. So, I have other things on my mind.”

Setsuna froze. “A what?” she asked slowly.

“A love hotel,” Konoka said in exasperation. “With the girl I love. And a vibrator.” She waved the massager.

Setsuna stared at the vibrator, before redirecting her attention to Konoka. “What?” she asked, sounding very lost.

Konoka sighed again, before shoving Setsuna lightly. The girl, still stunned, fell back easily onto the bed. “Here. Let me explain properly,” she said, climbing onto the bed as well. She leaned over the girl and captured her lips in a kiss. Setsuna, running on auto-pilot, automatically kissed back, overcome by the delicious sensation of Konoka’s lips.

After a few moments, Konoka broke this kiss, and smiled down at her. “You did a wonderful job bringing me here,” she said fondly, stroking one cheek with her hand. “I’m very happy that you did. Now just relax, and let me take care of you.”

Setsuna knew she had to do something. Somehow, a terrible mistake had been made. Through some inexplicable turn of fate, she’d ended up naked in bed with Konoka. Who was now promising to do...something...to her. This seemed far too real to be one of the erotic dreams that she didn’t have about her lady. She had to stop this!

Setsuna opened her mouth to protest. “Please take care of me,” she said faintly, before she covered her mouth in shock. That-she hadn’t meant to say that!

Konoka nodded happily. “I will!” She brushed aside Setsuna’s hands and kissed her again. And with that, her fate was sealed.


End file.
